


Paperwork Without Plot

by Poecilotheria



Series: The Man in the Mirror [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Gijinka, Humanized, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, welcome to pokey's depravity 2 electric boogaloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poecilotheria/pseuds/Poecilotheria
Summary: A recent mishap has left piles of paperwork on Meta Knight's desk, and has left Dark Meta Knight incredibly bored.  Dark's method for relieving the man's stress ends up ensuring that the papers go unsigned.





	Paperwork Without Plot

                Dark could be incredibly aggravating in a very specific manner.  Namely, he was excellent at teasing you with something enjoyable when you were stuck working.  He was currently draping himself over Meta’s desk in an overwrought pose that was only missing a rose between his teeth.  Meta tried in vain to slide one of his papers out from under Dark, but he only managed to tear off the top portion instead.

                “Dark, these are important papers.  Please remove your rear from them,” he said through grit teeth.  Becoming angry would only encourage Dark, as the man took immense enjoyment in annoying him.

                “You’ve been doing this shit all day.  I think you deserve a break,” Dark said.  “Or a reward…” he continued, trailing a finger down Meta’s chest.  Meta waved his hand away.

                “It is not like I enjoy doing this,” Meta huffed.  One of his most recently developed weapons had failed spectacularly during testing and had managed to destroy a historical building in a nearby town.  The incident had produced a mountain of paperwork, as well as a parade of citizens squeezing him for money to repair their “historical” rotting warehouse.  Those insolent little whelps had better remember that he was more than capable of wiping them off the map…

                “Which is why you should relax for a while.  Who will challenge a weapons dealer on having his paperwork finished?” Dark pointed out, leaning back onto the desk. 

                “Firstly, I am a military contractor.  Secondly, my company has a largely unblemished reputation that I wish to preserve.  Now move,” Meta snapped, prodding Dark’s stomach with his pen. 

                “Get one of your employees to do it then, boss man.”

                “These need my personal attention.”  Meta continued his prodding.

                “So do I,” Dark whined.  Meta gave him a long-suffering look and rested his head in one of his hands.

                “I would honestly prefer not to be stuck doing paperwork, but it must be done,” he sighed.  Dark frowned, and sat up, scooting to the edge of the desk beside Meta. 

                “You should really take a break.  It’s not going anywhere,” he said, a hint of genuine concern in his voice.  The bags under Meta’s eyes were pretty much permanent, but they were darker today, and there was a red tinge to the edges of his sclera. 

                “A few more hours, and I will be finished,” Meta muttered, wiping at the corners of his eyes as he searched for the form he’d been completing.  He startled a little as a stray piece of hair was delicately brushed away and tucked behind his ear.  Such a gesture was unusually innocent for Dark.  The man must have noticed Meta’s surprised look, as he quickly withdrew his hand.

                “It was bothering me,” Dark explained, his blush a stark red against his white skin.  “Anyway,” he continued, sliding off the desk, “I have an idea.”

                “That worries me,” Meta deadpanned, reading the paper he’d grabbed. 

                “Don’t worry, you won’t even have to leave your office,” Dark chirped, leaning over Meta’s shoulder with one hand on the desk.  Meta hesitated, tapping his fingers on his desk.

                “Would you care to enlighten me?” he asked tiredly.  Dark pulled Meta’s office chair closer to him, grinning conspiratorially.

                “There’s a lot of space under that desk, right?” he asked.  Meta narrowed his eyes.

                “Cut to the point, Dark,” he hissed.  Dark pouted at him before quickly ducking under the desk and resurfacing between Meta’s legs, causing the man to slide his chair back.

                “My point is:  I can help you let off a little steam, and you don’t even have to get up,” Dark quipped.  Meta finally registered what Dark was implying.

                “You wish to perform sexual acts on me from beneath my desk?” he asked.  Dark gave him a deeply unimpressed look.

                “You make everything sound so clinical.  But yes,” he responded.  Meta put a hand to his chin, fidgeting with his pen.  Usually Dark’s spontaneity aggravated him, but a bout of their usual debauchery might alleviate a fair amount of stress.  Or, at the very least, help with the horrible migraine building behind his temples.  Meta shrugged.

                “Very well.  Allow me to lock the door,” he said.  Dark stopped him with a hand on his leg.

                “Don’t go and ruin the fun,” he whined. 

                “I do not want to be caught by my subordinates in any compromising situations,” Meta huffed, crossing his arms. 

                “Aw come on, they always knock anyway.  Just tell them to leave,” Dark said, pouting.  Meta narrowed his eyes at him, cursing the man’s ability to look so cute and pitiful. 

                “Fine.  If this goes sour, it is entirely your fault,” Meta sighed.  Dark gave him a cat-like grin, and retreated further under the table, pulling Meta and his chair closer.

                “You won’t regret this,” Dark purred, his voice muffled.  He deftly undid Meta’s belt and slowly unzipped his pants.  He then suddenly yanked both the pants and the undergarment down to around mid-thigh, causing Meta to flinch slightly from the sudden influx of cool air.  Dark rested himself against Meta’s legs and smirked when he noticed the other already becoming aroused.  “Not so reluctant now, huh?” he tittered.

                “Just get on with it,” Meta snapped, his face reddening.  Dark grinned and ran his hands slowly up Meta’s well-muscled thighs, savoring the feeling of warm skin underneath his fingertips.

                “My pleasure,” he purred, running a finger down the length of Meta’s shaft.  It twitched beneath the feather-light touch.  He then ran his fingers over the underside, eliciting a low hum of approval from Meta.  Dark gently gripped the man’s cock and lazily pumped at it, taking care to not build up too much friction.  He kept this pace for several minutes, tormenting Meta by never allowing any proper pressure into his grip.  Meta let out a breath through his teeth and leaned back in his chair just enough to glimpse his partner.  Dark looked up at him with false innocence.

                “Get on with it,” he hissed, almost painfully hard at this point.  Dark rolled his eyes.

                “No appreciation for buildup…” he muttered, bringing the head of Meta’s cock to his lips.  He gave it a long, slow lick, taking care to rub against the sensitive underside.  Dark then lapped at the head before pausing to draw his tongue along the shaft as well.  He repeated this motion several times, making Meta’s cock slick with saliva.  Dark again focused his attention at the tip and lapped at it with renewed ferocity, before wrapping his lips around the head.

                “Excellent,” Meta breathed.  Dark looked up at him and drank in the sight.  Meta was gazing at him with half-lidded eyes as he chewed at his bottom lip, a dusting of red on his cheeks.  He resisted the urge to pleasure himself, though he could feel his own member straining against his pants.  Dark continued suckling at the head, bringing a hand up to grasp the shaft.  He began to pump at Meta’s cock again while he slipped the head in and out of his mouth, his ears pricking at the sound of a stifled moan from his lover.  Dark continued his motions, slowly moving his head further down the shaft as he went.  He then paused, and drew back, a strand of saliva falling from his lips. 

                “You’re making such a lovely face,” Dark gushed, shivering a little as Meta’s sharp gaze fell on him.  He opened his mouth and slid the man’s cock into his mouth, pausing briefly as he steeled himself for what was to come.  Dark then went further, feeling the organ slip past his gag reflex and partially down his throat.  He forced the muscles of his neck to relax and slowly slid Meta’s cock back out before repeating the motion.  He felt a hand gently grip his hair as he quickened his pace.

                “Fuck…” Meta moaned, watching Dark bob up and down on his cock.  The sensation was overwhelming enough but coupled with the sight of a proud man like Dark submitting so wholly to him the situation was enough to drive Meta mad.  He needed more, something to sate the burning heat in his core and the unrestrained desire in his mind.  An idea came to his mind, and he gently grasped the sides of Dark’s head and pushed the man back.  His cock slipped from the man’s throat with a wet pop, and Dark looked up at him in bewilderment as he stood.

                “What…?” he panted.  Meta looked down at him with eyes as bright as molten glass.

                “Lock the door and get on the desk,” he ordered, and Dark sat still for a moment as he processed the implications.  He then eagerly sprang up and dashed to the door, being careful to not excessively jostle his erection.  Dark practically dove onto the desk, lying on his back with his legs pointing towards Meta.  Paperwork and office supplies clattered to the floor.

                “You truly do continue to surprise me, Liebchen,” Dark purred, undoing his belt as Meta pulled off Dark’s boots. 

                “I am a man of mystery,” Meta responded, tugging off Darks pants and tossing them into the corner of the room.  The man’s underwear soon followed, and Meta pressed forward to grind their cocks together as he leaned over Dark.  He smashed their lips together and hungrily kissed Dark, savoring his taste before moving to nibble at the man’s jawline.

                “Now this is the sort of sword-fighting I prefer-OH?!” Dark squealed as an icy substance was suddenly applied to his ass.  He glanced down at the sound of a bottle being set on the desk and chuckled.  “I always forget about that little pocket dimension of yours.  What other fun stuff do you keep in there?”

                “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Meta quipped, leaning back and trailing a finger through the lubricant.  He circled a very particular spot, taking great care to keep his claws sheathed.  Dark gasped as the very tip of the other’s digit entered him.

                “Shit…” he breathed, lifting and spreading his legs to allow easier access.  Meta pushed his finger in to the knuckle and paused to allow Dark to relax around him.  Then, as he gently flexed the digit, he deftly undid the buttons of Dark’s jacket, allowing the garment to splay out beneath the man’s torso.  Dark grinned lasciviously as Meta swiftly pulled up the black shirt underneath, revealing his bare chest.

                “Do tell me if it becomes excessively painful,” Meta murmured, bending down to lap and suck at Dark’s collarbone.  His tongue felt burning hot against Dark’s cool skin, and the sensation only became stronger as Meta’s mouth trailed down to harshly suck at his nipple.  Dark moaned loudly as a second finger joined the first, bringing a tantalizing twinge of pleasure and a light burn as his entrance was stretched.

                “More please…” he mewled, pressing his hips forward.  Meta’s fingers suddenly slid out, causing Dark to whine loudly before the sensation of more cold lubricant being forced into him cut him off.  Meta drew his head back to give Dark a mildly annoyed look, a deep flush decorating his cheeks.

                “Hush, I am complying with your request,” he chided gently.  He once again invaded Dark, now using three fingers and stretching him more thoroughly.  He was more than eager to just fuck the man, but he intended to prepare him properly.  Meta began to slowly pump his digits into Dark, very nearly drooling at the unrestrained moans the man gave in response.  He could see and feel the muscle beneath Dark’s sheet-white skin twitching and tensing.

                “Faster you damned tease,” Dark moaned, bucking his hips slightly.  The pace suddenly quickened, and Dark arched his back slightly as an overwhelming sensation built up in his core.  Suddenly, the fingers withdrew, and were replaced with something larger and warmer pushing gently at Dark’s entrance.  Dark looked down at Meta, panting heavily as the sensation ebbed away.

                “Are you prepared?” Meta asked, positioning the head of his cock at Dark’s entrance and pressing lightly.  Dark shifted his legs a little higher, his grin showing off his drool-slicked fangs.

                “I’m more than ready, schatzi,” he purred.  The man’s words and eager expression were more than enough to motivate Meta.  He carefully pushed in, watching his partners face for any sign of discomfort.  His cock slid in with relative ease, aided by the lube and preparation.  Dark gasped at the feeling, the slight burn nothing compared to the novel sensation of being filled.  None had ever been allowed to penetrate him aside from Meta, his one true equal.  No one else had ever displayed such a fierce, raw energy that Dark was willing to give himself wholly to. 

                Dark’s cock twitched as he caught Meta’s eyes, relishing in the absolute focus the other man held.  Meta buried himself up to the hilt and paused to allow Dark to adjust.  He then leaned forward, guiding Dark’s hips to move with him as he caught the other man’s lips in a kiss.  Dark wrapped his legs around Meta as the two feverishly made out, fangs lightly scraping lips and introducing a hint of copper into the intoxicating taste.  They finally drew back after a minute once the lack of air became unbearable, gasping frantically.  They gazed at each other for a long moment before Dark whined and ground himself needily against Meta.

                “And you called me impatient,” Meta murmured, straightening up and placing his hands on Dark’s hips.  He started slowly, taking care to watch for any signs of significant pain.  Dark forced himself to not quicken the pace himself, instead letting his head loll back and focusing on the sensation.  It felt so warm and full, and the delicious friction was causing his legs to twitch slightly.  The overwhelming feeling was building again, just barely there.  And at this pace, just out of reach.

                “Harder please,” he whined.  Meta wordlessly quickened his pace and began to angle his thrusts to search for the most sensitive spot.  Dark threw his head back and let his tongue loll out, freely moaning and gasping each time the other’s man’s cock drew closer to its mark.  Dark gripped the edge of the desk, sending even more papers fluttering to the floor.

                “Any…more requests?” Meta panted, his usual wit clouded with a haze of lust.  Dark lifted his head to look at Meta, his single eye half-lidded and hazy.

                “Deeper,” he purred.  Meta began to comply before the word was even finished, slamming into Dark and tightening his grip on the man.  Dark’s whole body began to lurch up and down as he was mercilessly pounded, and he quickly went from moaning to crying out in bliss.  Meta’s cock proceeded to smash up against the man’s prostate, causing his vision to almost white out from the stimulation.  Thrust after thrust found its mark, and Dark writhed beneath his lover as the familiar feeling built up in his core.  Meta let his mouth hang open, drool falling in strands from his razor-like teeth as he panted and groaned.

                He eyed Dark’s neglected cock as it bounced from the thrusts.  Dark’s eyes snapped wide open as a hand closed around the organ and began to furiously pump.  He arched his back and released his grip from the desk, his hands contracting and twitching in mid-air.  The feeling was overwhelming now, blanking out the world around him into a fog of pleasure and need.

                “N-No, that’s too much-“he whimpered, feeling his whole body going stiff.  Dark screamed out as he came, his body nearly convulsing as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.  His cum splattered across his chest, and he pawed weakly at Meta as the man continued to thrust, whimpering at the overstimulation.  It only took one more thrust for Meta to cry out and lunge forward, gripping Dark’s body against his own. 

                “Oh fuck, Dark…” he moaned, his cock pulsing as it filled Dark with cum.  It almost burned inside him as Meta relaxed and pulled out.  Semen spilled out from the exhausted man, trailing over the edge of the desk and dripping down.  Dark lay completely limp on the desk, panting and twitching.  Meta braced himself against the desk for a few moments to catch his breath before snatching the bottle of lube and dropping it back into his cape.  He then snatched a box of tissues from where it had fallen off his desk and quickly cleaned himself before moving to assist Dark.

                “Woah, no round two yet!” Dark cried as he felt something brush over his aching hole.

                “Relax.  I am merely cleaning you,” Meta muttered, clearing away his mess the best he could.  Dark relaxed and watched Meta move to cleaning his chest with half lidded eyes.  The man was meticulous when it came to after care, which Dark deeply appreciated.

                “Thank you,” he purred, his breathing finally beginning to even out.  Meta balled up the tissues and tossed them into the waste bin, along with several papers that had become collateral damage.

                “After allowing me to so thoroughly ravage you it is the least I could offer in return,” he mumbled, retrieving Dark’s pants and offering them to the man. 

                “The least you could offer aside from making me cum hard enough to lose a few brain cells,” Dark tittered, sitting up and taking the offered garment.  He winced slightly at his sore ass.

                “But you have such precious few left,” Meta teased, redressing himself and retrieving Dark’s boots as the other man slid on his trousers and zipped them up. 

                “Asshole,” Dark chuckled, slipping his feet into his boots as Meta held them in place.

                “Ah, you wound me so,” Meta quipped, deftly zipping up the boots.  Dark stood and very nearly toppled over, falling into Meta’s arms. 

                “Well, I think you may have actually fucked me silly- “Dark was cut off as Meta lifted him into his arms and made his way towards the door.  Dark craned his neck to survey the mess of paper and supplies scattered across the floor.  “I thought you had to finish that?”

                “Fuck paperwork,” Meta deadpanned, unlocking the door and making his way to his personal quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished for a month so I decided to finally get it done today. You can consider this fic to occur in the same universe as the other two in this series, with this one occurring after they enter an actual relationship. IDK if there will be more installments to The Man in the Mirror or not, it all depends on inspiration. So feel free to leave suggestions!
> 
> Also, quick outline of the headcanons here:  
> -I headcanon Dark with a german accent, thus the terms of endearment.  
> -Meta runs a weapons company to fund stuff like the Halberd.


End file.
